XMen Evolutions Fanfiction
by Ciroth Natsuki-Kuga
Summary: My first fanfic, ever. o.o It's kind of short, so I'll try to lengthen Chapter 2, so yea. Chapter 1: New Beginnings


--X-Men Evolution FanFic Chapter 1---- (Mainly a story builder)------Ciroth Natsuki-Kuga

It's been a year, since the whole apocalypse thing. Kurt and I have grown even closer as brother and sister, Kitty is still one of my best friends, and Logan is still like a Big Brother and Father figure to all three of us. Actually, Kurt, Kitty, Logan, X-23 and I have all moved out of the institute and share a spacious apartment together. Kurt and Amanda are still going out, they're such a cute couple. Amanda actually hid something rather large from Kurt. Just the fact that she's a witch, ya know nothing big.

The Brotherhood are still fairly the same. Wanda and Pietro are still really close siblings, they're almost as cute as Kurt and I in a sibling type way. Wanda still doesn't have her memories corrected, but we all decided maybe that's for the better, they're actually really happy as a family. Oh yea, and they share a house together outside the institute. I still think seeing Wanda all cuddled up on the couch with Magneto is just plain weird.

Lance and Kitty got back together, finally. Lance still lives with Toad and the Blob. But Lance has been looking for a place of his own, and has even asked me to help him pick one out, so he can ask Kitty to move in with him. Shh that's still a secret. Kitty is gonna flip when he asked her though.

Jean and Scott share a room at the institute, they decided as instructors they need to stay on campus, how boring. I can't believe I used to have a crush on him too. Don't tell Gambit or he might flip a little bit. Speaking of Gambit, he drops by every now and then, I still have that Queen of Hearts card he gave me. Logan still hasn't warmed up to Gambit, seeing how he kidnapped me back then, but he's gotten a lot better. He doesn't stand in front of me when Gambit is around anymore.

Spyke is no longer underground with his band of mutants. They all joined the institute, and Spyke got back to normal in terms of the spike shielded skin goes. Storm has him on lockdown though, they're pretty funny. We all still spend a great deal of time at the institute, we just sleep in our apartments.

Oh I almost forgot. Kurt has better control of his powers so he doesn't need that holographic projector anymore, he does it on his own now. I now have the ability to turn my powers on and off at will. I can touch people without absorbing them now ^^. I've learned that everyone who I've absorbed, their powers stay with me, and I can now use them when ever I want, score! Oh and the best part, if I do absorb someone now, they only feel it/pass out if I want them to, how cool is that.

Things started at as the normal Sunday, Logan was drinking coffee and eating eggs by the time I walked into the kitchen. "You're up early, Rogue." He said in his timeless Logan voice.

"Yea, I thought I might go for a run this morning. I assume you're gonna do another morning training session at the institute." I said back as I grabbed a glass or orange juice.

"Yup, you should help out today, Red and Scott are on vacation somewhere."

"Sure thing Logan."

At that moment Kurt walked in through the front door.

"Elf, just where have you been all night?"

I made myself some toast as I waited for Logan and Kurt to go at it.

Kurt rubbed behind hid head and smiled. "Morning Logan, Rogue. I was at Amanda's house. We were watching movies, and well she fell asleep in my arms, and I didn't want to leave her there so I fell asleep too, and we woke up about an hour ago and had breakfast." Kurt said in his usual voice.

I couldn't help but smile, Kurt was happy, and I knew that was exactly what happened, nothing more, nothing less.

"Alright Elf, to your room, Rogue and I are helping out at the institute today, c'mon Rogue, we have to wake them up."

Logan and I walked out the door and to the institute, the sun hadn't risen yet, so it was still fairly cold. Logan decided it would be a fun idea if I used Shadowcat's powers to get everyone into the danger room without waking them up. After I got all the students into the danger room, without waking any of them up, Logan started the drill. We watched from the control room as Berzerker got hit with the first lazar. Berzerker ended up waking everyone up with a bolt of electricity.

Logan chuckled, and I smiled as we watched all the students scramble around the danger room. Still waking up, almost walking straight into lazars, and running into each other. That is, until Tabitha woke up, she just started throwing explosive balls of energy everywhere, not really caring who, or what they hit. Cannonball tried smashing into the lazars, but since he has just woken up his aim was off and he just kept bouncing around. After Logan and I watched the kids run around for fifteen minutes we turned the danger room off, we figured we had enough of a good laugh and they had enough of a wake-up call.

Logan gave another drill after lunch, although I decided to sit that one out, instead I sat on the room by myself, it's one of my favorite places to get away. I watched as Logan made the students run through more and more drills. They may hate Logan now and think his training is evil, and want to get out of it. They'll realize when they get older just how much his training really does help. That reminds me, Wolfsbane, and Jubilee's parents both agreed to let them return to the institute, even Alex has joined the institute now. The Brotherhood and the X-men are still not all the way on the same side. Pietro, Wanda and Lance don't really count themselves as members of the Brotherhood anymore, and Lance will be moving out soon anyway. Actually the only ones who are still members of the Brotherhood are Blob, Toad, oh yea and my mother. Pietro, Wanda, and Lance haven't joined the X-men officially, but they're almost always at the institute, they do training sessions/help with training sessions, and they even go on missions with us, they just refuse to wear the uniform or officially become a member. Other new members include Colossus, Angel, and X-23.

I kept watching the training session from the roof, when there was a rather large explosion from inside the institute.

--------End of chapter 1----- ooooh cliffhanger---------CIroth Natsuki-Kuga--------------


End file.
